tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WhiteJapan/Nowe przyjaźnie
Wyjaśnienia 'Jest to opowieść osiadająca się w czwartym sezonie Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja. Pisana będzie w trzeciej osobie, więc thumbwszystkie opisy będą w ten sposób pisane, choć po części jest to dla mnie utrudnienie. Dodana będzie postać z Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja 2003 oraz, być może, parę postaci wymyślonych przeze mnie. Może też postacie z innych gier i filmów, niezwiązanych z TMNT. Wydarzenia, miejsca i przedmioty mogą być wzorowane na realnych,' występujących w naszym życiu, albo na tych występujących w innych dziełach różnych twórców (jak np. gra Adera), proszę, nie miejcie tego za złe. Prawdopodobnie nie będę tego pisać regularnie, ale postaram się to tym razem dokończyć. I pewnie nie będzie podziału na rozdziału, choć jeszcze się zobaczy. Cóż, przechodzimy do opowiadania. _______________________________ Żółwie odwiedzają planetę Obatulus, która jest obrośnięta dżunglą. Postanawiają się rozdzielić – Mikey idzie z Donnie'm, April z Fugitoidem, Raph idzie z Casey'm, a Leo woli iść sam. - Będziemy w kontakcie – mówi, pokazując palcem komunikator. Reszta osób potakuje potwierdzająco głowami i ruszają. Pierwsi znaleźli coś Donnie i Mikey. Była to dziwna wieża, do której chyba można było się dostać. Trzeba było tylko wiedzieć jak, albowiem wieża była wysoka na 49 stóp (ok. 15 metrów) i nie miała żadnych pęknięć. Ściany były idealnie gładkie. Nie porastały je żadne rośliny ułatwiające wspinaczkę. Jednak bracia stwierdzili, że muszą się tam dostać, gdyż mogą tam znaleźć coś ciekawego i przydatnego. ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ April i Fugitoid wychodzą na „otwardą” przestrzeń, jednak nad głowami nadal mają zbite gałęzie wysokich drzew i tylko nielicznie pojawiają się „okna” na niebo. Na środku polany stoją tajemnicze głazy. - Hmm... To wygląda jak Stonehenge. Doktorze, jak pan myśli? - spogląda na Fugidoida. - Faktycznie, April, słuszne spostrzerzenie. Musimy się temu lepiej przyjrzeć. Mam nadzieję, że nic nam tu nie grozi – rozgląda się, po czym oboje podchodzą do tajemniczych głazów by je zbadać. ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ ∙ Raph i Casey idą przed siebie i rozmawiają. Głównie o ostatnich wydarzeniach. - Ta ostatnia była ekstra! - entazjuje się Casey. - Kosmici uciekli w popłochu, tak ich pogoniłem! - Ta, ale połowę to ja musiałem przegonić – przypomniał Raphael. - Takiego kurzu, jaki oni za sobą pozostawili, jeszcze nie widziałem. Wtem coś ruszyło się w krzakach. Oboje stanęli w bojowych postawach, przygotowani do ewentualnej walki. Z krzaków wyszła zakapturzona postać, mniej więcej wysokości Rapha. Nie było jednak wiadomo, kto to jest, gdyż całe ciało zakrywała peleryna sięgająca do ziemi. Twarz była zakryta kapturem, a tam, gdzie kaptur nie sięgał, była czerń. Chłopacy nie wiedzieli, co zrobić, więc stali niepewnie, w luźnej pozycji bojowej. Spoglądali na siebie i czekali, aż ktoś wykona pierwszy ruch. Zrobił to Raph, odezwał się. - Um... Cześć? Postać zbliżyła się o jeden krok, na co podróżnicy po kosmosie zareagowali ponownym stanięciem w pozycji bojowej. Obawiali się dziwnej postaci, gdyż się nie odzywała i nie wiadomo było, czy to wróg, czy swój. Nagle postać wyprostowała się i ukazała swoją twarz oraz całe ciało (odgarnęła pelerynę i zdjęła kaptur). Była to szczupła Żółwica, podobna do Braci, jednak o bardziej kobiecym kształcie skorupy i ogólnie postury. Nosiła tak samo jak oni ochraniacze, bandaże oraz maskę. Ale w przeciwieństwie do nich bandaże miała tylko na piętach. Dodatkowo podarte i niedokłanie zawinięte. Nie miała też bandaży na dłoniach, tak jak nasze Żółwie. Zamiast tego nosiła białe rękawiczki do łokci i bez palcy. Unosiły się dziwnie na wierzchniej stronie dłoni, więc na pewno było pod nimi coś więcej niż tylko dłoń dziewczyny. Coś, co chciała ukryć. Miała pas zapinany na środku brzucha w specyficznym kolorze kasztanu. Jej maska, tak samo jak rękawiczki, była koloru białego. Wyjątkowe były oczy Żółwicy – fioletowe, ze specyficznym błyskiem osoby żyjącej wolnością. Dziewczyna patrzyła na Casey'ego i Rapha inteligentym wzrokiem sprawdzając, czy nie mają zbyt niebezpiecznej broni. Po chwili ciszy, spowodowanej ujawnieniem się wyglądu przybysza, Żółwica odezwała się: - Witajcie. Co wy tu robicie? Rzadko przybywają tutaj osoby z innych planet. Obatulus ''nie jest zbyt znaną planetą. Nie dla poszukiwaczy – spojrzenie dziewczyny wyjawniało po części jej emocje. Bała się obcych, była jednak ciekawa, kim oni są, co tu robią, czego szukają. Wiedziała, że musieli czegoś szukać. - Cóż... - Raph był spięty sytuacją, nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, poza tym, dziewczyna wydawała się o wiele mądrzejsza, nawet, gdyby nie znała się na technice. Była też według niego dość... ładna. - Na pewno nie przybyliśmy tu, żeby rozmawiać z tubylcami – Casey zaczął się denerwować. Obawiał się obcej, wyglądała według niego podejrzanie. Nosiła przy pasie zdobiony sztylet i mogła być niezłą wojowniczką. Pomimo że zaczął już odchodzić, Raphael nadał stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się w przybyszkę. Ona zauważyła to i spojrzała pytająco. - Sorka. Może powinniśmy się sobie przedstawić? Ja nazywam się Raph, a ten półgłówek to Casey, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – Żółw delikatnie się uśmiechnął, ale nie w kwestii złośliwości. - Hej! - ludzki chłopak i tak się obraził. Poza tym, nie chciał dłużej przebywać z tajemniczą dziewczyną w pelerynie. - Miło mi, jestem White. Albo prościej Luka – nowa znajoma także się uśmiechnęła w odpowiedzi. Lubiła poznawać różne osoby, dodatkowo nigdy nie poznała osoby z zielonymi oczami, a ponieważ Raph takowe miał, była to dla niej szansa. - Fajnie, że państwo się poznali, ale czy możemy już iść? Spieszy mi się! - Casey już wyraźnie zaczął się denerwować. Dziewczyna miała podejrzany sztylet, a poza tym dostawał wrażenia, że obserwuje ich jakiś szpieg. Wolał iść, niż zostać w tym nieprzyjaznym miejscu. - No dobra, idziemy – Raph także zaczął się irytować, ale zachowaniem kumpla. Spojrzał jeszcze na dziewczynę. Bał się, że już jej nie spotka. Wtem wpadła mu do głowy myśl. Odezwał się do dziewczyny: - Hej, Luka, a może pójdziesz z nami? - zaproponował. - Chętnie – Żółwica jakby się ożywiła na zaproszenie. Cała trójka – w tym podenerwowany Casey – poszli w stronę punktu, który wydawał im się najrozsądniejszy. Pomiędzy Raphem a White nawiązał się głęboki dialog, mianowicie opowiadali o sobie – jak tu trafili, czy kogoś tu znają, kogo w ogóle znają, czy mają rodzinę, jaką (okazało się, że Luka ma 11 rodzeństwa) oraz o wielu innych rzeczach. Byli sobą pochłonięci jak jeszcze nikt nie widział. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, aż w końcu temat się skończył. Wtedy Luka zaczęła nucić pewną znaną jej świetnie piosenkę. Raph dziwnym trafem znał tą melodię, choć nie wiedział skąd i co to za piosenka. W końcu sam zaczął ją nucić. Jedynym ponurakiem był Casey – był znudzony i zmęczony, więc nie odzywał się nic, nie miał nawet szansy. Cała trójka w ten sposób doszła do obranego punktu, który okazał się być stawem powstałym zapewne podczas mocniejszych deszczów. Postanowili trochę tu posiedzieć i potem wyruszyć na dalsze szukanie zaginionego fragmentu Generatora Czarnych Dziur, albo chociaż czegoś, co im znacząco pomoże. · · · · · Leo chodził po górach, które jako tako wydawały się zaledwie wzniesieniami, na tle wysokich drzew ''Obatulus, ale okazywały się dość wysokimi i stromymi podłożami. Szedł w stronę świątyni, którą wcześniej zauważył. Chciał się koniecznie dowiedzieć, co tam jest. „Jeśli znajdę tam coś przydatnego...” myślał. „Jeśli znajdę tam coś przydatnego, będę musiał to bezpiecznie zanieść na statek. A ta dżungla nie wygląda przyjaźnie” - z takimi myślami przemierzał drogę pomiędzy drzewami. Czy raczej ścieżkę wydeptaną przez tutejsze zwierzęta. Aż w końcu dotarł do budowli – była to przepiękna świątynia ze złoconego kamienia, na którym wyryto różne, niezrozumiałe dla Leonarda znaki. Po dziesięciu minutach znalazł wejście, co było dość proste, gdyż przed drzwiami z kamienia stały dwa wielkie posągi – obydwa przedstawiały smoki w pozycji leżącej z podniesioną głową. Smoki miały pierzaste skrzydła, złożone wzdłuż ciała, na głowach posiadały po dwa rogi skierowane ku tyłowi zwierzęcia. Długie ogony wisiały z podestu, porośnięte poniekąd roślinnością pnącą. Oczy zwierząt, w przeciwieństwie do całego ciała, zrobione były z cudnie lśniących kamieni szlachetnych. Całe posągi wyglądały pięknie i majestatycznie, aż miało się wrażenie, że osoba z innej planety, wywyższona technologią i wiedzą, jest zaledwie małym robaczkiem dla takich potężnych i dumnych smoków. Pomimo odczucia maleńkości, Leo postanawia przejść między posągami i wejść do świątyni. W środku okazuje się być o wiele jaśniej niż Żółw przypuszczał. Można było normalnie widzieć bez jakiegokolwiek źródła światła, ale nie było też żadnych cieni. Jakby światłość była wszechobecna i nie miała konkretnego źródła. Leo przechodzi przez wiele pokoi oraz korytarzy, aż w końcu natrafia na wielką salę, na środku której znajdował się dziwny posąg. Był on złożony z wielu kręgów o różnorakim ułożeniu, ale wspólnym środku. W tym punkcie znajdowała się także tajemnicza kula z wyrytymi pięknymi zdobieniami. Żółw postanawia spytać się Fugidoida, co to jest. - Nie widziałem nigdy tego przedmiotu – przyznaje Doktor. - Tych znaków również. Być może jest to jakiś klucz, albo amulet. Na pewno ma specyficzne właściwości... - Na pewno... - potwierdza Leo. Wyczuwa w sali dziwną energię, której nasilenie zwiększa się wraz z malejącą odległością od kuli, przez co stanie centralnie przy posągu aż napawa dziwnym strachem i dusi. - W każdym razie spróbuj wziać tą kulę. Możliwe, że to posąg wytwarza energię, a nie kula, więc jak się oddalisz, energia powinna ustąpić. - Dobra, spróbuję – po tych słowach żółw sięga po kulę. Na początku tylko ją dotknął, by sprawdzić, czy nic się nie dzieje, a ponieważ nie działo, wziął ją. Jednocześnie dziwna energia ustąpiła i można było spokojnie oddychać. Leo postanowił powiadomić Fugitoida, jednak dziwnym trafem nie mógł się połączyć. Kiedy tak stał, próbując nawiązać połączenie, otworzyły się niewidoczne wcześniej drzwi, zza których wyszły dziwne stworzenia przypominające pająki. Miały 5 stóp wysokości (ok. 1,5 metra) i wielkie szczękoczółki, a ich odwłok pokrywało coś, co wyglądało jak grzyb i się ruszało. Stworzenia zaatakowały Leo, który zaczął się bronić. Liczba przeciwników była jednak zbyt duża i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy od tyłu zaczaił się na niego jeden z tych dziwnych grzybo-pająków. Odwrócił się, ale było już za późno. Nie zdąłył nawet zareagować, kiedy został przygnieciony do ziemi. Jego miecze wypadły mu z rąk i odleciały za daleko, żeby mógł chwycić chociaż jeden z nich. Był w niezłych tarapach i już wydawało się, że nie ma dla niego nadziei, lecz wtem pojawił tajemniczy wojownik. Przewalił kilka sąsiednich potworów, a potem przeciął tego, który uwięził niebieskiego żółwia. Oboje zaczęli wspólnie uciekać, jednocześnie torując sobie drogę swoją bronią. Leo zauważył, że tajemniczy – jak mniemał – samuraj ma wyjątkowe umiejętności walki. Lepsze nawet po części od mistrza Splintera, co wydawało się nastolatkowi niemożliwe. Kiedy już zbliżali się do wyjścia, ono zaczęło się zasypywać. Musieli się spieszyć. W ostatniej chwili wyskoczyli na zewnątrz, a pająki, które ich goniły, zostały przygniecione przez głazy. Po tym całym zdażeniu musieli usiąść i odetchnąć. Żółw spojrzał na swojego wybawiciela – miał on białe, pokryte bardzo krótką sierścią dłonie, lecz twarzy nie pokazywał. Na głowie miał szeroki azjatycki kapelusz stożkowy i przechylał głowę w taki sposób, że nie można było dostrzec ni kawałka jego oblicza. Nosił samurajski strój: niebieską japońską koszulę przypominającą krojem kimono, jednak krótszą, oraz czarne hakama. Nosił także pas zrobiony z mocnego kawałka materiału. Do tegoż pasa był przyczepiony daishō, a przynajmniej pochwy na miecze. Aktualnie samuraj czyścił swoją broń, złożoną z katany i tantō, ściereczką z wyjątkowego materiału. Pochłaniał on bowiem hemolimfę, a następnie ją rozkładał tak, że nic nie zostawało, ale nie ranił odsłoniętych dłoni wojownika. Zapewne tak samo działo się z innymi rodzajami krwi. Na nogach samuraja były białe skarpetki z typowym japońskim krojem (duży palec był oddzielony od reszty), a na nich waraji. Pomimo dość skromnego stroju, mężczyzna zachowywał dumę i powagę, jakby był wysoką osobistością. Leo pomimo tej dumy postanowił się odezwać: - Umm... Dzięki, że mi pomogłeś – czekał na odpowiedź, ale takowej nie otrzymał, więc zaczął kontynuować. - Wiesz, całkiem... nieźle walczysz - żadnej odpowiedzi. - Czy mógłbyś mnie trochę... poduczyć? - żółw zaryzykował pytanie, choć obawiał się, że rozzłości samuraja. - Cóż, teoretycznie mógłbym cię uczyć – samuraj miał poważny, ale nastoletni głos bez choćby nuty zdenerwowania czy stresu. - Ale głównym problemem jest to, że jestem rōninem i nie powinienem uczyć. Poza tym, nie mam ochoty uczyć ninjy. - Coś nie tak z ninja? - Tak, nie przepadam za nimi – po tych słowach rōnin wstał i odwrócił się, by odejść. Z pozycji siedzącej żółw zauważył, że wojownik ma białe, królicze uszy oraz białą sierść z tyłu głowy. Siedział sekundę, lecz potem wstał i poszedł za samurajem. - Skoro ich nie lubisz, to czemu mnie uratowałeś? - nastolatek nie chciał odpuścić. - Nie lubię patrzeć na cierpienie innych. Nawet, kiedy należą do grupy ludzi, za którymi nie przepadam. Ciepienie tylko dla szaleńca jest miło oglądać. - Ta... - Leo spojrzał ponownie na rōnina. Nadal nie widział jego twarzy i nie znał imienia, ale czuł, że ten wojownik może mu znacząco pomóc. Zarówno w misji, jak i w nauce. Trzeba go było tylko przekonać. - Mogę zobaczyć tę kulę, którą zabrałeś ze świątyni? - odezwał się niespodziewanie królik. - Co? Tak, oczywiście – żółw wyjął kulę i podał samurajowi. Ten wziął ją w ręce i zaczął się jej przyglądać. W pewnym momencie podniósł kulę na wysokość oczu i podniósł także głowę. Twarz odsłoniła się wtedy i młody ninja mógł się jej przyjrzeć. Była okryta białą, krótką sierścią, tak samo zresztą jak reszta ciała, więc Leo zbytnio się nie zdziwił. Oczy, a raczej tęczówki były czarne, co dodawało postaci rōnina tajemniczości. Ogólny kształt oczu nie był, jak żółw wcześniej przypuszczał, typowo azjatycki. Były okrągłe, lekko tylko skośne. Królik miał parę drobnych blizn i jedną dość sporą oraz dobrze widoczną nad lewym okiem. Jego oblicze, pomimo blizn, wyglądało dość młodo. Cała posać po odkryciu twarzy stawała się nagle młodsza. Nie wyglądał już jak dorosły, nawet z postury. Wyglądał raczej jak typowy nastolatek, który często chodzi na siłownię. Choć wątpliwe było, czy mają tu siłownie. Samuraj wyglądał na 16-17 lat, przez co Leo zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu jest aż taki poważny. I dlaczego już teraz jest rōninem. Żółw postanowił przestać o tym myśleć i spróbował kontynuować rozmowę: - Wiesz, ale nie musisz mnie uczyć tak, jabyś był sensei. Mógłbym cię tylko obserwować i... - Nie – krótko uciął królik. - Nie lubię narażać na śmierć innych, nawet, kiedy są dobrymi wojownikami. Życie rōnina może być dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne. Jest tu dużo rzeczy, z którymi sobie nie poradzisz, bo ich nie znasz – oddał Leo kulę. - Ale skoro chcesz się uczyć, to znaczy, że nie masz żadnego klanu, co? - spojrzał na żółwia. Nie chował już twarzy pod kapeluszem, przez co Leo mógł wyczuć, o co samurajowi chodziło: miał się przedstawić. - Nazywam się Leonardo, należę do klanu Hamato – powiedział żółw, kłaniając się w japońskim stylu. - Nie jesteśmy tutejsi, więc raczej nie słyszałeś o tym klanie. - Masz rację, nie słyszałem – potwierdził królik z lekko znudzoną miną. - Cóż, w każdym razie... - ukłonił się w stronę podróżnika międzyplanetarnego – Witaj, Leonardo. Jestem Miyamoto Usagi, bez oficjalnego klanu, za to z drobną grupą przyjaciół – tu Leo spojrzał ze zdziwieniem. - Ale nie ma co przedłużać – królik rzucił wzrokiem w stronę słońca. - Niedługo się ściemni, powinniśmy wracać do swoich... obozowisk. - Ta... - żółw spojrzał z zawodem na samuraja. Na prawdę zależało mu, żeby się uczyć i rozwijać. Usagi zauważył to rozczarowanie. - Znasz bushidō? - Tak, oczywiście, że znam. Zawsze staram się do niego stosować – przyznał Leonardo. - W bushidō jest zawarte, że wojownik musi się samodoskonalić. Sam staram się dążyć do ideału, więc rozumiem, że to dla ciebie może być wyzwanie. Jak chcesz, to... Mogę cię uczyć – rōnin z lekkim trudem wypowiedział te słowa. Nigdy nie zdażyło mu się nikogo profesjonalnie uczyć, więc nie do końca wiedział co ma robić. Postanowił kierować się sposobem jego własnego sensei. - Naprawdę? Rany! To świetnie! - żółw ucieszył się na wieść podjęcia nauki. - Tak. Zaczynamy jutro z rana, jak tylko wstanie słońce – obwieścił Usagi. - Spotkamy się pod Yodge Sywieur Jodż Sywię. To takie skały poukładane w ścisłym porządku, przypominają twój ziemski Stonehenge. - Dobra. Zaraz, czekaj! Skąd wiesz, że pochodzę z... - Leo nie zdążył dokączyć, gdyż Miyamoto Usagi zniknął. · · · · · Donnie i Mikey wrócili przed chwilą do statku. Wieża, którą wcześniej znaleźli, okazała się nie do zdobycia, a przynajmniej nie bez specjalnych narzędzi. Jednak gdy to stwierdzili, było już późno, więc postanowili, że wrócą jutro i dokończą próby. Przy statku jednak nikogo nie było, z czego Donnie zaczął się martwić, głównie o April. Niepotrzebnie, bo właśnie nadeszła, razem z Fugitoidem. - I co, znaleźliście coś ciekawego? - rudowłosa dziewczyna raczej nie wyglądała, jakby miała wcześniej jakieś kłopoty. - Nie. Znaleźliśmy tylko jakąś wieżę, ale nie zdołaliśmy do niej wejść – wyznał bez większego entuzjazmu wysoki żółw. - A wy coś znaleźliście? - Szczerze mówiąc tak, ale nawet nie wiemy co to było – April także nie była szczególnie zafascynowana. - W każdym razie przypominało to Stonehenge – dodał Doktor Honeycutt. - Możliwe, że służyło do tego samego, ale kamienie były z innego rodzaju skały i były inaczej poukładane. - Może wieża i skały były wybudowane przez tą samą cywilizację? - podsunął Donnie. - Tylko ku czemu miały służyć? I jaka cywilizacja je wybudowała? - zamyślił się. W tym momencie nadszedł Leo. W przeciwieństwie do całej reszty on był bardzo zafascynowany. - Nie zgadniecie, co się wydarzyło! I kogo spotkałem! To było niesamowite! - żółw wyraźnie się ekscytował i chciał opowiedzieć o wszystkim natychmiast, ale Fugitoid go przystopował. - Później nam opowiesz, Leonardo. Mogę zobaczyć tą kulę? O ile ją masz... Nie powiadomiłeś nas – przypomniał. - Uch... - ninja się zmieszał. - Nie byłem w stanie, komunikator nie chciał działać – spróbował ponownie uruchomić urządzenie. - Nadal nie działa... Ale mam kulę – wyjął ją i pokazał reszcie. - Woah, naprawdę dziwna rzecz.. - stwierdził Doktor i wziął kulę do rąk, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. - A tak swoją drogą... Wie ktoś, gdzie podziewają się Raph i Casey? - April zauważyła nieobecność dwóch osób, które teoretycznie powinny już być. - Pewnie kombinują, jak nas nastraszyć – Donnie jakoś szczególnie nie przejmował się ich brakiem, a tym bardziej brakiem Casey'ego. Pozostali przyjaciele potwierdzili tą tezę i postanowili czekać,jednak, gdy przez następne 20 minut dwójka kumpli nie wracała zaczęli się martwić. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a w takiej dżungli niebezpiecznie było zostawać na zewnątrz. - No i gdzie oni są? - April wyraźnie się niecierpliwiła. - Zaraz będzie kompletnie ciemno i w ogóle nie zdołają do nas wrócić. - Dodatkowo nie łapię żadnego sygnału od nich – Fugitoid także zaczął się mocno martwić. - Co, jeśli oni się zgubili w dżungli i nie mogą wrócić przez brak łączności? - Mikey także się martwił. Jednak w tym momencie przyszedł Casey. Niestety tylko Casey. A gdzie Raph? - April, tak samo jak reszta, obawiała się najgorszego. - On nie chciał wrócić. Miał... Był zajęty – chłopak próbował kryć kumpla. - Zajęty? Niby czym? - Leonardo zaczął coś podejrzewać. Czyżby jego brat był w tarapatach? Czemu Casey o tym nie powie? Są w coś zaplątani? - Tak się słada, że... Nie mogę powiedzieć. Ale nie musicie się martwić, on niedługo wróci – chłopak próbował zrobić dobrą minę, ale reszta była zbyt czujna. - Gdzie on jest? Co ma niby do roboty? Nie zauważył, że komunikatory na tej planecie nie działają? - cała czwórka coś podejrzewała. - No, wie... Dlatego kazał mi przyjść powiedzieć, że dzisiaj na noc nie wróci – szczerbulec chciał się wywinąć od wyjaśnień, co przychodziło z trudem. Reszty ekipy nie dało się odwlec. - Casey, po prostu powiedz, gdzie jest Raph – Leo zaczął się frustrować. Dlaczego niby chłopak próbował zataić miejsce przebywania żółwia? - Nie mogę, zakazał mi – szczerbulec chciał zmienić temat, choć czuł, że to mu się nie uda. - Możemy się schować? Zaraz będzie ciemnica. - Dobra, ale zanim pójdziemy spać, powiesz nam, gdzie jest Raph – Leonardo nie chciał odpuścić. Jeśli Raphaelowi coś grozi, muszą mu jak najszybciej pomóc. Kiedy wszyscy byli już w środku statku, Leo próbował kontynuować wyciąganie informacji o aktualnym miejscu przebywania jego brata. Casey jednak dalej się opierał. - Leo, słuchaj, naprawdę obiecałem Raphowi, że nic wam nie powiem. Jemu nic nie grozi, po prostu chciał zostać... - Niby gdzie? W dżungli na drzewie? - ninja był już zirytowany. - Szczerze mówiąc, tak, na drzewie – czarnowłosy chłopak powoli nie wytrzymywał napięcia i czuł, że zaraz się wygada. - Co- Po co on został na drzewie? - Bo on... Um... Bo... - Casey starał się wymyśleć jakieś wiarygodne wytłumaczenie. Na jego nieszczęście reszta spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i w tym momencie pękł. - No bo poznaliśmy pewną dziewczynę, tubylca, no i oni z Raphem się zaprzyjaźnili, i ona zaprowadziła nas do swojej kryjówki na drzewie, i Raph stwierdził, że zostanie, i ja miałem was o tym powiadomić! - gdy nastolatek zorientował się, co powiedział, zatkał usta i tylko czekał, jak zareagują inni. - Tubylka? Nie sądziłem, że na tej planecie, a przynajmniej w tym akurat miejscu, będą jakieś rozwinięte cywilizacje. Według oficjalnych danych, owakich tutaj nie ma – Zaycon nie ukrywał zdziwienia. - Może ona nie była tubylcem. Ale gdzie oni są? - Donnie miał nadzieję, że dowiedzą się wszystkiego jeszcze zawczasu. - Tego już naprawdę nie mogę powiedzieć – Casey chciał jak najszybciej skończyć nieprzyjemny temat. - Możemy iść spać? I tak jest późno, więc już nigdzie nie pójdziecie. - Casey ma rację, nigdzie nie pójdziemy – obwieścił Leo. - Ale z samego rana ruszamy szukać Rapha i tej całej tubylki. Ty także, Casey. Po tych słowach wszyscy (razem ze zestresowanym Jonesem) poszli się położyć. Jednak tylko Mikey był w stanie zasnąć. Resztę męczyły dziwne hałasy, dobiegające z zewnątrz. Leo dodatkowo znowu zaczął wyczuwać dziwną, duszącą energię, z powodu której czuł się nieswojo. Wyjął tajemniczą kulę ze świątyni i zaczął się zastanawiać, do czego służyła. Tym samym przypomniał sobie wydarzenia po wzięciu kuli z miejsca. Tajemnicze pająki, walkę z nimi. Oraz postać tajemniczego Miyamoto Usagiego. Co się stało, że w tak młodym wieku jest rōninem? Ile on dokładnie ma lat? Jakim cudem ma lepsze zdolności od Mistrza Splintera pomimo, że jest samurajem? Kim on na prawdę jest? Skąd wiedział, że żółw pochodzi z Ziemi? Czyżby był duchem, albo dziwnym widziadłem, przywołanym przez energię kuli? Nie, widziadłem nie mógł być, na pewno był prawdziwy. Może jest zjawą, która ma go poprowadzić, tak samo, jak Duch Jelenia? Może należą do tego samego rodzaju istot i aktualnie samuraj siedzi pod statkiem w postaci zwykłego białego królika? Ta myśl wydała się Leo śmieszna i postanowił ją odrzucić. Ale nadal męczyło go, kim tak naprawdę jest tajemniczy rōnin. Żółw chciał dokładnie wszystko wiedzieć, znać historię królika, poznać całą prawdę. Ale wiedział, że nie może zapytać w prost. Musiał wymyślić sposób, by tego wszystkiego się dowiedzieć. · · · · · W tym samym czasie dwójka żółwi siedziała sobie na drzewie i rozmawiała w najlepsze. Raph czuł się świetnie i jakby zapomniał o swoich braciach. Póki co, głównym tematem rozmowy były... zwierzęta. - Wiesz, kiedyś miałem żółwia o imieniu Spike. To była jedyna osoba w rodzinie, z którą wytrzymywałem – Raphael śmiał się ze swoich wspomnień. - Ja dwa lata temu dostałam smoka. Mój brat miał mi to za złe, jednak teraz Shinrai jest bardzo przydatna. Przede wszystkim nosi wiadomości pomiędzy osobami z naszego kla... naszej grupy – Luka czuła się swobodnie, ale unikała wyrażenia „klan”. Zielonooki żółw nie zwracał na to jednak uwagi. Zauważył za to inną, ciekawą dlań rzecz. - To masz szczęście. A „shinrai” to nie czasem z japońskiego „zaufanie”? - Tak, owszem. Nazwałam ją tak dlatego, że... - dziewczyna spojrzała na Raphaela i westchnęła. - Że bardzo trudno mi komuś zaufać. Raph spojrzał na White ze współczuciem i nutą zrozumienia. - Wiem, co masz na myśli – powiedział i chwycił żółwicę za dłoń. - Trudno jest komuś zaufać. Zaufanie to luksus, który można łatwo stracić, i który powoduje cierpienie – sam nie do końca wiedział, co mówi, ale chciał pocieszyć nowo poznaną przyjaciółkę. Ona uśmiechnęła się w odpowiezi i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. - Tak, masz rację. Tutaj masz całkowitą rację. Teraz dopiero Raphael zauważył, jak dziwne i niesamowite były oczy żółwicy – były wesołe, pełne życia, a jednocześnie widać było w nich ból i ogromną troskę o coś. Czy może o kogoś. Zmieszane uczucia tworzyły razem tajemniczą przestrzeń. Chłopak jednak wolał nie stresować dziewczyny pytaniami, które go naszły. W tym momencie w krzakach coś się niespodziewanie ruszyło. Oba żółwie stanęły w gotowości bojowej, choć Luka z mniejszą pewnością. Z krzaków wyszedł wcześniej spotkany przez Leo królik-samuraj. - Usagi! - dziewczyna prawie podskoczyła ze szczęścia. Podbiegła do przybysza i rzuciła mu się na szyję. On także ją przytulił, a po tym przywitaniu wspólnie weszli na drzewo. Raph był speszony z powodu spotkania. Nie znał królika, nie wiedział, kim on jest i czemu tak czule wita się z White. Za to dwójka znajomych w ogóle się nie stresowała. Tylko dziewczyna była z lekka podekscytowana, ale nie zapomniała przedstawić sobie chłopaków. - Usagi, to Raphael. Raphael, to Usagi. Usagi, Raphael to kosmiczny podróżnik i jest ninją, ale nie patrz na niego krzywo. Jest po naszej stronie – nastolatka tłumaczyła wszystko tak, jakby ninja nie byli w tym regionie mile widziani. Samuraj nic się nie odzywał, dokóki Luka nie skończyła opowiadać. Kiedy zamilkła, królik zadał pytanie: - A co z tą sprawą, o której mnie powiadomiłaś za pomocą Shinrai? - A, tą – dziewczyna dopiero sobie przypomniała o owakiej wiadomości. - Cóż... on jest tą sprawą – powiedziała, wskazując na Rapha, który przez całą rozmowę siedział cicho. - Dobrze – Usagi raczej nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - Jutro, z samego rana pod Yodge Sywieur – zarządził i zszedł z drzewa. Dwójka żółwi, które zostały na roślinie, siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy. - Kto to był? - nastolatek w końcu podjął rozmowę. - On? - spytała Luka, jakby się upewniając, ale odpowiedziała. - Mój przyjaciel. Znamy się od paru lat i jesteśmy dla siebie jak rodzina. - Acha... - Raph dalej nic nie rozumiał, ale nie chciał pytać. Może za jakiś czas wszystko samo się wyjaśni. - Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo się nie speszyłeś, co? - żółwica miała obawy, że nowy kumpel zechce jak najszybciej opuścić Obatulus. Na szczęście okazały się niepotrzebne. - Nie, nic się nie stało. Ale może lepiej choćmy spać – chłopak nie chował zmęczenia. Było późno, a wszystkie dzwięki w około zachęcały do głębokiego snu. - Podobno masz się też stawić z samego rana pod Yodge Sywieur, nie? - No... Fakt – przynzała White. - Lepiej będzie się położyć. Zresztą, też jestem zmęczona – uśmiechnęła się do towarzysza. Oboje położyli się do „łóżek”, choć Raphowi trudno było tak nazwać dwie drewniane kładki pokryte liśćmi i trawą. Luka zaśmiała się na to stwierdzenie, lecz nie wypowiedziała żadnego słowa. Położyła się na swoje posłanie. Raphael zrobił to samo. Zaspoczyło go, że „łóżko” było wyjątkowo miękkie i ciepłe. Prawie zasypiał, ale niepokoiła go jedna myśl, że Leo nie wybaczy mu tego występku. Jednak było już ciemno i wolał nie chodzić po zmroku po dżungli. Zasnął w końcu, cały czas dręczony wyrzutami sumienia. A jeśli go porzucą i odlecą bez niego? Myśl ta go skutecznie obudziła. Nie mógł już zasnąć, lecz wtem poczuł czyiś dotyk na dłoni. To Luka chwyciła go przez sen. Zapewne czuła, że Raph jest niespokojny. Jej dotknięcie było kojące i chłopak ponownie poczuł się senny, choć zdawało mu się, że słyszy głos wściekłego Leo. Pomimo tych omamów zasnął, lecz tym razem się nie obudził. Kiedy oba żółwie już głęboko spały, pod drzewo podeszła postać w pelerynie. Był to Usagi. Wspiął się na gałąź, na której zamocowane były platformy sypialniane i podszedł do śpiących. Przez chwilę ich obserwował, a następnie koło White położył małe zawiniątko. Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował oba żółwie, po czym zszedł z drzewa i ruszył w swoją stronę. Kiedy tak przemieszczał się przez gęstwinę, wydawał się zaledwie niewyraźnym, czarnym cieniem: kroczył szybko, bezszelestnie, zakryty czarną peleryną, okrywając także twarz kapturem. Jego ruchy były płynne oraz zwinne, jak u polującego kota. Tylko od kota wszystko ucieka, a od królika nie uciekało nic. Żadne zwierzę się nie płoszyło, żaden ptak nie odleciał. Tysiące nocnych oczu obserwowało samuraja ze świadomością, że ten mężczyzna z dwoma ostrzami przy pasie nie zrobi im najmniejszej krzywdy. Nad królikiem, ponad drzewami, leciał mały czerwony smok o błyszczącej skórze i bystrym spojrzeniu. Leciał na tyle wysoko, by nie haczyć o gałęzie oraz na tyle nisko, by nikt nie mógł go zauważyć. Wyglądał, jakby leciał od tak, z natury, lecz gdy Usagi wykonał określony ruch ręką, mały gad zawrócił i poleciał w stronę statku, którym przyleciały żółwie, April, Casey oraz Fugitoid, aktualnie śpiący w pojeździe. Usagi doszedł do dość starego, potężnego drzewa z wielką dziuplą w pniu. Otwór dziupli był spory i ułożony dość nisko nad ziemią. Królik bez problemu się przez niego prześlizgnął. W środku dziupla okazywała się większa, głównie z powodu pogłębionego podłoża. Było też ciepło, pomimo iz na zewnątrz panował chłód. Na „ścianach” pozawieszane były różne zwoje i karteczki z japońskimi kanji, a w kącikach pochowane były przeróżne drobiazgi, mniej lub bardziej wartościowe. Pod jednym z większych ugrupowań wcześniej wspomnianych karteczek znajdowała się drweniana kładka pokryta głównie liśćmi, a na nich położone coś na kształt koca uszytego ze szmatek różnego koloru. Koło tegoż posłania był ustawiony mały stoliczek, na którym stały trzy rekwizyty: drewniany pozążek, biały medalion w krształcie koła z trzema czarnymi kropkami pośrodku oraz fotografia. Przedstawiała ona Usagiego i Lukę na tle kwitnącej wiśni. Obydwoje byli uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi. Była to ulubiona fotografia Usagiego. I jedyna, jaką miał. Właśnie skończył się szykować na następny dzień i postanowił pomedytować. Ukląkł przed stolikiem, lecz po dwudziestu minutach zrezygnował. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w fotografię i wspominał minione dni. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy upłynęła następna, nocna już, godzina. Z zadumy wyrwało go huczenie sowy, zwiastujące naprawdę późną porę. Usagi wstał, uporządkował jeszcze kilka szpargałów, a potem ułożył się do snu. Tylko zwierzęta pozostały czujne. · · · · · Lea obudziło drapanie i gryzenie w policzek. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył czerwonego gada, przypominającego dużą jaszczurkę ze skrzydłami. Stworzonko wpatrywało się w chłopaka, siedząc na jego klatce piersiowej i wbijając delikatnie pazurki tak, jak czynią to koty. Żółw wystraszył się smoka i gwałtownie się podniósł. Gadzinka zeskoczyła na podłogę i podeszła do okna. Za szybą było już dosyć widno, zupełnie, jakby był ranek. Ranek! Leo w mig pojął, o co chodziło. Jeszcze chwila i spóźni się na lekcję! W ciągu paru sekund ubrał się, spakował swoje katany i wyszedł ze statku, nawet nie zjadłwszy śniadania. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dokąd ma iść, ale był prowadzony przez smoka, a ten doskonale wiedział, gdzie iść. Wybierał także drogi dostosowane do nietutejszego gościa. Po chwili wyszli na polanę, na której znajdowały się Kamienne Kręgi, czy raczej, w języku tutejszym, Yodge Sywieur. Leo dostrzegł pomiędzy głazami postać w niebieskiej koszuli oraz japońskim kapeluszu, pochylającą się nad czymś dymiącym. Podszedł do niej. Usagi siedział na kamieniu i szykował lekką strawę w małym garnuszku, zawieszonym nad niewielkim ogniskiem. Żółwiowi na widok jedzenia zaburczało w brzuchu i przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie jadł śniadania. Z drobnym smutkiem spoglądał na naczynie. Samuraj wiedział, że tak będzie. - Musisz jeszcze chwilę poczekać – poinformował. - Jasne... - Leo był speszony. Był głodny, a smakowite zapachy dodawały apetytu, jednak chciał jak najszybciej zacząć się uczyć. Niestety Usagi nie wyglądał, jakby było mu spieszno. Spokojnie mieszał strawę, dorzucając co po chwila jakieś zioła leżące przy torbie rōnina. Żółw zaczął się martwić, czy w ogóle zacznie dzisiaj naukę, bo przecież nie miał całego dnia. Wtedy na ramię nastolatka wskoczył smok, wbijając swoje pazurki. Po chwili zeskoczył z powrotem na ziemię, od której się odbił i wskoczył na kolano Usagiego. Królik uśmiechnął się lekko i począł głaskać zwierzątko po grzbiecie. - Dzięki, Shinrai, że go dopilnowałaś – rōnin nagrodził smoczycę kawałkiem ryby. - To znaczy, że pszysłałeś ją, żeby mnie obudziła? - Leo powoli zaczął się w tym wszystkim mieszać. Rōnin w dżungli na obcej planecie opiekujący się smokiem. Co? - Zgadza się – Usagi potwierdził pytanie. - Wiedziałem, że się spóźnisz – sięgnął do swojej torby i wyjął trzy miski, z czego dwie napełnił gotową strawą, a jedną podał żółwiowi. Pustą miskę położył koło siebie, co Shinrai przyjęła z pozytywnym nastawieniem. - Um... Dzięki – Leo przez chwilę mieszał zupę w niepewności, lecz po chwili spróbował trochę. Potrawa strasznie mu zasmakowała, więc zaczął ją zajadać, rzekłbyś „aż trzęsły mu się uszy” gdyby je miał. Siorbał mocno, znając zasady dobrego wychowania w Japonii. Usagi uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jedząc swoją i podrzucając Shinrai co jakiś czas kawałki jedzenia. Nagle z krzaków wyskoczyła żółwica. Wzięła szybkim ruchem pustą miskę, w mig napełniła ją strawą i odwróciła się, żeby odejść. - Cześć, Usagi! Sorka, nie mam czasu – rzuciła i zniknęła z powrotem między krzakami. Leo patrzył przez cwilę za dziewczyną zaskoczony, za to królik tylko wzdrygnął ramionami i jadł dalej. Shinrai patrzyła w krzaki ze zdziwieniem i smutkiem, lecz po dwóch sekundach położyła się, opierając głowę o stopę samuraja. Żółw spojrzał na smoczycę, a potem zerknął na Usagiego pytająco, jednak ten nie zareagował. Ninja dokończył swoją porcję, podziękował za posiłek i zaczekał na królika. Nie zapomniał, że miał mieć lekcję i nareszcie się jej doczekał. - Dobrze, więc chcesz walczyć tak, jak ja, ta? - rōnin układał w głowie plan nauki, jednocześnie sprzątając swoje rzeczy. - Mhm – żółw dał potwierdzającą odpowiedź. - Cóż, nie wiem, czy jestem wstanie cię czegokolwiek nauczyć, ale skoro ci zależy... - Na pewno jesteś w stanie! To, co wczoraj zrobiłeś, było... - Wyuczone samodzielnie i bez wspomagania – przerwał Usagi, dokańczając własną wersją. - Osobiście nigdy nikogo nie uczyłem i większość z tych niby super ruchów nauczyłem się bez pomocy. No, nie licząc tych walk, które stoczyłem – dodał z sarkazmem. - Wiesz, spróbować każdy może – Leo chciał dodać królikowi wiary. - Niech ci będzie... - samuraj czuł, że młodzieniec nie odpuści i wszystkie próby zniechęcenia go spełzną na niczym, o ile nie wyłapie dobrego momentu. Zaprowadził żółwia na teren, gdzie było więcej miejsca. Shinrai usiadła na głazie, żeby obserwować trening, choć głównie zajmowała się pielęgnacją swojego ciała. Czyściła się i zgryzała suchy naskórek, wyginając się trochę jak kot, ale z większym wyczuciem równowagi. Usagi spojrzał na jakiś kwiat, sprawdzając, która godzina. - To od czego zaczynamy, sensei? - Leo nie chował ciekawości, jednak starał się być uprzejmy. Niestety, zdenerwował królika. - Nawet nie waż się tak do mnie mówić! - samuraj spojrzał gniewnie na żółwia. Shinrai na podniesiony głos oderwała się od zajęcia i zaskoczona patrzyła na swojego opiekuna. Leo zamilkł, także zaskoczony, stojąc w miejscu jak kołek. Usagi zerknął na nich oboje, spuścił wzrok i wziął głęboki oddech. - Wybacz, Leonardo. Nie lubię, gdy mnie tak tytułują. Nadal chcesz się uczyć? - zapytał, a gdy żółw potakną potwierdzająco, westchnął, żałując, że nie wykorzystał okazji. Rōnin wskazał ręką, gdzie Leo ma się ustawić. Po chwili pokazał zestaw ruchów, które młody uczeń miał powtórzyć. Żółw spróbował. Ruchy nie wydawały mu się zbyt skomplikowane, więc myślał, że podoła, jednakże pomylił jeden krok, z czego runął na glebę. Shinrai wydała dźwięk, przypominający granie świerszcza, co w jej języku było śmiechem, za to Usagi parsknął, powtrzymując własne emocje. Kiedy już moment śmiechu minął, a Leo zdołał się pozbierać, królik pokazał mu ruchy jeszcze raz. Ninja przypatrzył się uważnie, ale nie mógł pojąć, co zrobił źle. Powtórzył sentencję, jednakże znowu mu nie wyszło. Shinrai znowu się zaśmiała, a Usagi tylko westchnął. Nie chciał uczyć, tym bardziej ninjy. Dodatkowo naprawdę nikogo nie uczył, szczególnie w stosunkach nauczyciel – uczeń. Leo mimo błędów nadal próbował. W końcu mu wyszło, ale królik skomentował to jednym, krótkim słowem: - Źle. - Co? Jak to źle? - żółw prawie miał załamkę. Tyle razy oróbował i i tak źle? - Źle – powtórzył samuraj. - Wykonałeś cztery ruchy nieprawidłowo. Albo i więcej... - Co? - ninja nie dowierzał własnym uszom. - Mówiłem, że nauczyłem się tego sam – przypomniał Usagi. - Nie jesteś w stanie się tego nauczyć w tradycyjny sposób. Ale możesz to przerobić na własny ruch – podsunął. Leo nie był zadowolony. Zauważył jednak (dla królika w końcu), że nie przekona samuraja i ten będzie chciał zniechęcić niedoszłego ucznia przy każdej okazji. - Cóż, skoro nie dam rady się uczyć, to nie będę ci przeszkadzać – żółw odwrócił się, żeby odejść, ale został zatrzymany przez Shinrai. Stanęła pod jego nogami, wpatrując się w niego swoimi żółtymi ślepiami. Leo zdawało się nawet, że do niego mrugnęła, kiedy odchodziła. Podskokami smoczyca dobiegła do Usagiego i skoczyła na jego klatkę piersiową. Samuraj intuicyjnie podparł ją rękami, pomimo wbijających się pazurków. Mały smok wpatrywał się w oczy królika, jakby z nim rozmawiając, przy czym machał czubkiem ogonka. - Ty zawsze musisz mieć swoje zdanie i argumenty, co? - Usagi odezwał się do gadzinki niczym do człowieka, a ta „uśmiechnęła się” żartobliwie, odsłaniając delikatnie białe, ostre zęby. - Ech, no dobra – rzucił z rezygnacją rōnin i spojrzał w stronę Leo. - Może jednak bedziesz się uczył? Znam trochę „prostszych” ruchów... Leo uśmiechnął się entuzjastycznie, że jednak udało się przekonać królika. Shinrai skoczyła na ramię żółwia, a następnie na jego głowę w znaku zadowolenia i szczęścia. Usagi zaczął pewną sekwencję. Przejścia do poszczególnych ruchów, jak i większość samych ruchów, spowalniał, by ninja mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć. Nastolatek obserwował chwilę, po czym zaczął powtarzać. Shinrai przez moment wiła się między nogami ćwiczących, a później usiadła pod głazem, zajmując się przygladaniem życiu żuka. Cała trójka była zadowolona, choć Usagi nie do końca. · · · · · Raph i Luka siedzieli na przewalonym drzewie i jedli śniadanie. Żółwica jadła zupę przygotowaną przez Usagiego, za to chłopak dostał bułeczki z owocami, które mimo nieprzyjemnego zapachu, bardzo mu smakowały. Przyjaciele nie odzywali się do siebie, lecz nie musieli tego robić. Samo przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie było dla nich wystarczające. Luka szybciej skończyła jeść, choć trzy razy prawie upuściła miskę, na co obydwoje reagowali śmiechem. Raph także skończy i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie. White wpadła nagle na jakiś pomysł. - Berek! Łap mnie! Klepnęła żółwia w ramię i zaczęła uciekać. Nastolatek załapał zabawę i ze śmiechem zaczął gonić. Biegali między drzewami, skacząc też trochę po lianach i gałęziach, aż wybiegli na dziwną, otwartą przestrzeń. Krajobraz raptownie się zmienił: zamist gęstych, intensywnie zielonych drzew była trawa, krzaki i pojedyncze drzewa oraz różne niezbyt spore ich skupiska, a jedynie w oddali można było dostrzec jakiś las, jednak to na pewno nie była dżungla. Zamiast tropikalnych roślin, zwierząt i zapachów były te z klimatów umiarkowanych. Kawałek dalej od dżugnli, z której żółwie wyszły, była wioska. Japońska wioska. Raphael stanął w miejscu, oszołomiony tą zmianą. Odwrócił się, by upewnić się, czy dżungla cały czas jest. Jednak jej nie było. White biegła dalej i machała do chłopaka, żeby biegł za nią. Wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył za dziewczyną, choć już nie tak raźno i pewnie. - Luka, co to za miejsce? - odważył się w końcu odezwać. - To wioska Usagiego – powiedziała cichym głosem. Nie była też już taka podekscytowana. Zdawała się czegoś obawiać. Chwyciła Rapha za rękę i ostrożnie przeprowadziła między wysokimi krzewami oraz drzewami, byleby zostać w cieniu. - Musimy być ostrożni. Mogą nas wziąć za yokai i zaatakować – powiedziała Luka cichym szeptem. - Nie przepadają dodatkowo za obcymi ninja. - Dlatego powiedziałaś Usagiemu, że jestem po waszej stronie? - domyślił się chłopak. - Właśnie. Przeszli jeszcze kilkanaście metrów. Byli już bardzo blisko budynków, więc żółwica zachowywała szczególną ostrożność. Zwracała uwagę na każdy dźwięk i ruch. Kiedy upewniła się, że nikogo nie ma, skoczyła w stronę domu, chwytając się zadaszenia. Podciągnęła się sprawnie na rękach, odpychając się nogami od ściany, aż w końcu bez, szczerze mówiąc, problemu, wspięła się na dach. Raph zrobił to samo, choć szybciej, jak na ninję przystało. Przemieszczali się po dachach ku centrum wioski, skąd dochodziły dźwięki gwaru i poruszenia. Dzień był pochmurny, dzięki czemu żółwie nie zaostały zauważone. W centrum wioski było naprawdę ruchliwie. Handlarze sprzedawali różne towary, wiele osób tylko patrzyło, lecz później kupowały ciekawe dlań rzeczy. Byli też uliczni muzycy i kuglarze. Najbardziej zadziwiło Rapha to, że wszyscy byli... zwierzętami! Luka zeszła z dachu do jednej z bocznych uliczek. Chłopak poszedł za nią. Żółwica wyjęła z ukrytego kosza dwa płaszcze handlerskie oraz dwa kapelusze stożkowe z wykopanej pod domem dziury. - Masz, załóż to – powiedziała, podając ninjy po jednej rzeczy. – I trzymaj się blisko mnie – upomniała. Ubrali się w strole i wyszli na plac. Raph starał się ukryć swoją twarz, ale kolorowe stragany i występy kuglarzy za bardzo przyciągały jego uwagę. Luka podeszła do małej grupki ulicznych artystów, a Raphael stanął koło niej, obserwując uważnie pokazy. Najbardziej imponująca wydała mu się sztuczka ubranej na różowo lisicy. Położyła mały bączek na czubku wachlarza i przechyliła wachlarz tak, że bączek przesunął się na drugą stronę przyrządu, nie spadając. Było to trudne, gdyż wachlarz był cienki i półzłożony. Tu pozwolę sobie przerwać opowieść. Nie potrafię opisać dokładnie tego, co potrafi lisica, więc macie link do obrazków z komiksu, o których piszę. Po skończonym występie lisica ukłoniła się, otrzymując spore brawa. Luka gwizdnęła krótko dwukrotnie i tym zdobyła kontakt wzrokowy z kuglarką. Po chwili lisica zeszła ze „sceny”, wzięła swoje wakizashi i poszła do bocznej, pustej uliczki. Po trzech minutach White także tam poszła, a za nią Raphael, pamiętając o radzie. Lisica czekała, opierając się o ścianę. Luka zsunęła kapelusz na plecy, a Raph, widząc to, zrobił to samo. - Ohayō, Kitsune – przywitała się przyjaźnie żółwica. - Ohayō, White – lisica zwana Kitsune zdawała się nie lękać dwóch mutantów przypominających stwory kappa. - Co tu robisz? I jak się miewa Usagi? - Dobrze. Tylko rano miał... - nastolatka popatrzyła na kumpla. – Rano był zajęty – poprawiła się. - Szukam Gena, nie widziałaś go może? - podała powód swojej wizyty w wiosce. - Nie, nie widziałam go – odpowiedziała Kitsune. - Może spytaj Tomoe Ame? Widziałam ją niedawno z panem Noryukim, powinni być w siedzibie – podpowiedziała. - Jasne, dzięki – odparła Luka i spojrzała na Rapha współczującym i smutnym wzrokiem. - Kiedyś postaram ci się to wyjaśnić, obiecuję. Dwójka przyjaciół poszła na poszukiwanie Tomoe Ame, zostawiając Kitsune na placu. Raph starał się nie wyglądać podejrzanie, lecz strój kosmiczny pod płaszczem uniemożliwiał wygodne poruszanie się. Po dziesięciu minutach stanęli pod sporym domostwem, chronionym przez grupę strażników. - Ohayō – White podeszła do nich, zakrywając twarz i chowając ręce w rękawach. - Zastaliśmy może pana Noriyuki? - A czego od niego chcecie? Sprzedać coś? - strażnicy mieli podejrzenia o zakapturzonych osobach. - Owszem, mamy coś do zaoferowania – stwierdziła dziewczyna. Żółwie schowane pod kapturami zostały zaprowadzone do sali dla gości. Po chwili przyszedł pan Noriyuki, a razem z nim Tomoe Ame. - Mamy tajny towar. Mogą go widzieć jedynie przywódcy... i kobiety. Strażnicy spojrzeli po sobie, nie będąc pewnymi, co mają zrobić. Pan Noriyuki wydał jednak rozkaz, nakazujący wyjście. Na sali zostały tylko cztery osoby. Kiedy drzwi zamknięto, Luka ostrożnie, pilnując, czy nikt nie podpatruje, zdjęła kaptur. - Witajcie – przywitała się, wykonując japoński ukłon. - Możemy zapytać o jedną osobę? - White? Nie powinno cię tu być. To dla ciebie niebezpieczne! - pan Noriyuki był zaskoczony obecnością dziewczyny w wiosce. Była przez wszystkich mylona z yokai, więc jej znajomi, łącznie z panem Noriyuki i Tomoe Ame, stwierdzili, że żółwica nie powinna pojawiać się w pobliżu zabudowań. - Ktoś wie, że tu jesteś? - kocica Tomoe Ame także nie była zachwycona odwiedzinami. - Kitsune... - nieśmiało powiedziała White. - Nie wiecie może, gdzie mogę znaleźć Gennosuke? Mam do niego jedną sprawę – szurała nogą w stresie i pukała cicho w swoją skorupę, stojąc na środku dość sporej sali uniemożliwiającej ucieczkę. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie wywoływała postawa dziewczyny: jakby gotowa była w każdej chwili uciec. - Owszem, spotkaliśmy go – przyznała Tomoe Ame. - Powinnaś poszukać go w okolicach Yodge Sywieur. - Rano tam byłam – zauważyła żółwica. - No cóż, to wracam. Sayōnara Nałożyła z powrotem na siebie kaptur, odwróciła się na pięcie i, ciągnąc za sobą Rapha, wyszła z sali, a następnie z budynku. Kiedy oboje schowali się w uliczce i zdjęli niewygodne, Raph w końcu się odezwał: - Dobra. Wyjaśnisz mi, co my w sumie robimy, czemu tu jest Japonia i co to wszystko ma znaczyć, czy nie?! - żółw był mocno poirytowany tym, co się działo. To, że w dżungli mieszkał królik z Japonii, było jeszcze w miarę do zrozumienia, w końcu istnieją różne portale międzyczasowe i międzywymiarowe, ale co tu robi cały skrawek Japonii? I to ze zwierzętami zamiast ludźmi. O co tu chodziło? - Wyjaśnię ci – obiecała dziewczyna. - Ale dopiero, gdy wyjdziemy z wioski. Nie chcę, by nas kto posłyszał – oznajmiła. Dwójka znajomych wyszła z wioski w podobny sposób, jak tu weszła: po dachach budynków. Nie spoglądali na siebie, a przyjemna atmosfera, która wcześniej panowała, zmieniła się w dość napiętą. Raph swoim zdenerwowaniem tworzył niewidzialną barierę, którą Luka wyczuwała i z tego faktu trochę przyspieszała, kiedy towarzysz się do niej zbliżał. W końcu udało im się wydostać i wynieść się na tyle daleko od wioski, że White nawet nie próbowała się ukrywać. Wzięła do ręki sztylet i spojrzała na Raphaela. Ten, widząc to, sięgnął po sai, gotowy bronić się w razie potrzeby. Nastolatka zaczęła jednak odwiązywać z rękojeści sztyletu tasiemkę, na końcu której zawieszony był turkusowy kamień. - Brisingus – wymówiła jego nazwę. - Kamień pochodzący z Północy, mojego kraju. Pozwala przenosić się między wymiarami. To nie Japonia znajduje się na Obatulusie. To my przenieśliśmy się do wymiaru Drugiej Ziemi – swoją wypowiedzią rozjaśniła Raphowi umysł, choć miał jeszcze parę pytań. - Ale jakim cudem nagle z dżungli wyszliśmy na otwarty teren w innym wymiarze? - Brisingus nie przenosi w sposób „normalny” typu jakieś „drzwi” albo wyraźne, nagłe przeniesienie. On łączy ze sobą dwa wymiary w sposób bardzo płynny. Tego... tego nie da się wyjaśnić – wyznała. - Sama podróżuję od jedenastu lat i nadal nic a nic nie rozumiem. - Jedenaście lat? Tak długo? - Zgadza się – przyznała. - W wieku czterech lat znalazłam tego brisingusa. Nie znałam wtedy jego właściwości i nieświadomie przeniosłam się do tego wymiaru. Na początku bałam się, lecz później całkiem mi się tu spodobało i zaczęłam regularnie odwiedzać to miejsce. - Jakiś konkretny powód? - mimowolnie zapytał chłopak. - Um... Tak, jest... jeden. Dość... skomplikowany – ociągły i niepewny głos zdradzał, że dziewczyna nie lubi rozmawiać na ten temat. Spojrzała na swój sztylet i kamień, opuściła ręce i wydała głębokie wetchnienie, spuszczając wzrok. - Luka? - Raph wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Podszedł do żółwicy i chwycił ją za ramię. - Ej, nic się nie stało. Byłem trochę podenerwowany, ale teraz już OK. Wszystko rozumiem. No, prawie wszystko – pocieszający ton w głosie i przyjacielski gest chwycenia za ramię ucieszył White, choć dalej nie była pewna, czy Raph odpuści sobie przyjaźń i nawet nie będzie chciał rozmawiać. - Wracamy do dżungli? - dziewczyna uśmiechem starała się ukryć emocje, jakie odczuwała. Po otrzymaniu pozytywnej odpowiedzi chwyciła nastolatka za rękę i przeprowadziła przez kępę krzaków, w której ponownie tajemniczo przenieśli się między wymiarami. Po odwróceniu głowy krzaka nie było. Raph przełamał „barierę” stworzoną przez niego w wymiarze Drugiej Ziemi, więc teraz swobodnie rozmawiali. Raphael dowiedział się, że oprócz Luki i Usagiego na planecie znajdują się jeszcze cztery osoby, które także posiadają brisingusy i pochodzą z różnych wymiarów. Jedna z bardzo rozwiniętego technologicznie! - Nazywa się Lanfeust Lanfust, to on zajmuje się naszym sprzętem i uzbrojeniem – opowiadała White. - Tworzy różne przedmioty z odłamów wraków statków kosmicznych, które spadły na planetę. Stworzył też dla mnie to! Żółwica objęła chłopaka w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę gałęzi. Z niewielkiego sprzętu schowanego pod rękawiczkami wystrzeliła cienka, metalowa linka. Gałąź została chwycona metalowymi szczypcami, a linka zaczęła się zwijać, ciągnąc za sobą żółwie. Przy konarze Luka pociągnęła ręką w dół, wyskakując w górę. Chwyciła kolejne drzewo i także się przyciągnęła. Przebyli w ten szybki sposób dwa kilometry. W końcu stanęli na twardej ziemi, jednak Raphowi było za mało: - Czemu tak krótko? To było ekstra! - Nie jestem w stanie jedną ręką przemieszczać się w ten sposób – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - A poza tym, jesteśmy na miejscu. Zaraz wracam. Zniknęła w gąszczu. Raph został sam między drzewami, słuchając przez jakiś czas dźwięków dżungli. Nagle poczuł potężne udeżenie w tył głowy i wszystko zrobiło się czarne. · · · · · - Gen! - Luka wyszła z gąszczu, potykając się trochę o wystające korzenie. Potężny antropomorficzny nosorożec z przyciętym rogiem odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Na przeciw niego stał Usagi, zerkając na przybyszkę z wyższością, a za królikiem stał milczący Leo z Shinrai u boku. - Patrzcie, o żółwiu mowa! - ironiczny ton Usagiego zdradził dziewczynie, o czym właśnie rozmawiali Japończycy. - Oj, polazłam do wioski Gena szukać, nie wiedziałam, że tu przyjdzie - żółwica mimo surowej miny przyjaciela była dość optymistyczna. - "Poszłam", nie "polazłam" - poprawił ją rōnin. - Masz tą przesyłkę? - Tak - padła krótka odpowiedź. White wyjęła pudełko, zdjęła pokrywkę i podała nosorożcowi. - Mój amulet! - wykrzyknął Gennosuke. - Wszędzie go szukałem! - Glen go znalazła - przyznał Usagi. - Gdzie? - zdziwił się nosorożec. - W skrzyni... pewnej osoby - królik spojrzał wymownie na Lukę. - White? Ty go wzięłaś? - Taak... - dziewczyna się zawstydziła i schowała delikatnie głowę do skorupy. - Ostatnio... lunatykuję. Albo tracę świadomość? Sama nie wiem. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy - Gennosuke nie wyglądał na złego. - Najważniejsze, że odzyskałem ten amulet, he he. No cóż, muszę już wracać. Na razie! Luka jeszcze przez chwilę po odejściu Gena patrzyła na Usagiego figlarnie, jednak ten nie reagował, wię spróbowała się wymknąć. Niestety, nie udało się. - Że gdzie ty, przepraszam, byłaś? - w głosie samuraja można było wyczuć zdenerwowanie. - Um... W wiosce? - żółwica zaczęła nerwowo drapać nogą w ziemi. - A pytał się ktoś, czy możesz? Przez chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Niby jak miałam się zapytać, skoro cały dzień byłam zajęta?! - dziewczyna starała się jakoś bronić. - Na przykład wtedy, kiedy wpadłaś po zupę. Sprzeczka tych dwojga brzmiała raczej jak rodzeństwa, niż tylko znajomych. Znowu zapadła chwila ciszy, po której odezwała się White: - Wiesz? Mam pewną sprawę na głowie, naprawdę muszę iść - spróbowała się wymigać i tym razem się jej się udało, więc zniknęła między zielenią. Jednakże nie minęła ni minuta, a dziewczyna wróciła. - Raph został porwany! - wykrzyknęła w panice. - Jak to? - Usagi natychmiast zareagował, jakby niczego przed chwilą nie było, a Leo, słysząc imię swojego brata, podszedł do nich oboje. - Nie było go! Znalazłam tylko list. Drżącą ręką podała kawałek papirusu, na którym było napisane "Nie walcz". - To pismo Shadowa - zauważył rōnin. - Pójdę do niego spytać, o co chodzi. - Zaraz, wy znacie mojego brata? - Leo przerwał ich konwersację Spojrzeli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, z czego Usagi prawie od razu odwrócił wzrok na Lukę. - A, bo Casey miał ci nic nie mówić... - przypomniała sobie dziewczyna. - Ale i tak powiedział! - nastolatek wyraźnie się zdenerwował. - Więc macie mi wytłumaczyć, co się stało z moim... Zamilkł. Na jego rękach pojawiły się świecące, błękitne wzory. Żółw patrzył na nie, ledwo oddychając. Usagi, widząc wzory, bez słowa sięgnął po kulę, którą Leo schował w stroju kosmicznym. Kiedy kula została oddalona od żółwia, wzory znikły. - Wow... - Luka nie ukrywała fascynacji. - Pokaż to! Wyrwała kulę z rąk Usagiego i trzymając ją w rękach, zaczęła się nad czymś inensywnie skupiać. Czymś, co ją pobudzało i rozpalało zapał do walki. Na jej rękawiczkach pojawiły się świecące, intensywnie białe wzory. Te wzory przypominały ślady, jakie szron zostawia na szybach. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i wpatrywała się w swoje ręce. Nagle wokół jej stóp znikąd pojawił się na trawie lód. Usagi jako pierwszy się opamiętał. - A co z Raphaelem? - przypomniał. - Idziemy po niego, czy nie? - Hai - odpowiedziała szybko White. Oddała kulę w ręce Leonarda i ruszyła przez gąszcz szybkim krokiem. - Czyli dzisiaj będziesz miał też trochę praktyki... - stwierdził Usagi, bardziej do siebie, niż do Leo, który przez dłuższy czas, dopóki nie przyszedł Gennosuke, trenował pod okiem rōnina. Cała trójka ruszyła przez gęstwiny, by odwiedzić mniemanego Shadowa. Koło południa doszli do wielkiej, pokrytej mchem i porostami skały. - Tu mieszka ten cały Shadow? - Leo nie wiedział, gdzie ma spoglądać. Usagi podszedł do skały i zapukał delikatnie. Okazało się, że "skała" była tak naprawdę zamaskowanym statkiem, a gdyby przyjżeć się bokowi "skały", można było dostrzec zakamuflowane okna i drzwi, do których właśnie pukał rōnin. Jednak nikt nie otwierał. - To trzeba mocniej, patrz - Luka podeszła do drzwi i z prawie całej siły trzy razy uderzyła je pięścią. Drzwi otworzyła antropomorficzna jaszczurka płci męskiej. Na szyi miał czarną bandanę, na głowie brązowy kowbojski kapelusz, spod którego wypadały średniej długości kręcone, jasnobrązowe włosy. Chłopak nosił też szeroki pas ze złotą klamrą, do którego przyczepione były po obu stronach rewolwery. Na nogach nad kostkami były branzolety z ostrogami, zapewne w rekopensacie za buty. - Ya? - powiedział z typowym dla kowbojów "luźnym" akcentem. - Gdzie Shadow? - twardy ton głosu Usagiego dał jakby znak dla Shinrai, która po cichu zaczęła warczeć. Kowboj spojrzał ze znudzeniem na waleczną smoczycę, po czym odchyli się w tył w środek statku i krzyknął: - Shads, do ciebie! Nastała chwila ciszy, po której rozległo się echo kroków na korytarzu. Jaszczurka odsunęła się, a w drzwiach stanął czarny, wysoki jeż w butach, rękawiczkach i z czerwonymi oczami. Luka błyskawicznym ruchem wyjęła swój zdobiony sztylet, a Shinrai zaczęła głośniej warczeć i stanęła w gotowości do ataku. Leo stał bardziej z tyłu wpatrując się w nich wszystkich. - Gdzie Raph?! - White była gotowa do ewentualnej walki. - Radziłem ci, żebyś nie walczyła - Shadow walki chciał uniknąć. - Nie jestem dobra w przyjmowaniu rad. Na to zdanie Shadow zamilkł, spojrzał na Usagiego i wszedł do wnętrza statku. Po chwili wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą przytomnego już Rapha i wyrzucając go przez drzwi. - Raphael! - Luka w mig była przy nim i pomagała mu wstać. - Raph! Nic ci nie jest? - Leo także podbiegł i pomagał swojemu bratu wstać. Usagi spojrzał na kowboja. - Lanfeust - jedno słowo wyraziło całą prośbę samuraja. Jaszczurka zwana Lanfeustem podesszła do osłabionego żółwia, chwyciła go pod ramię i podniosła. - To dokąd idziemy? Yodge Sywieur, dom Usagiego czy drzewo Luki? - Lanfeust nie był zadowolony z zadania, jakie musiał wykonać, ale nie chciał spierać się z rōninem. - Kryjówka naszej grupy - zadecydował Usagi. - A Leonardo pójdzie poinformować swoją grupę, zrozumiano? - Hai - odpowiedział Leo i ruszył do swojego statku. Kiedy był już oddalony, zatrzymał się jednak, gdyż usłyszał za sobą kroki. Zanim żółw zdążył się odwrócić, minął go Shadow. - Przypilnuję cię - choć jeżowi to nie odpowiadało, musiał dopilnować, by Leo bezpiecznie wrócił do swoich kompanów i się nie zgubił. Podczas, gdy tamta dwójka wędrowała na statek, osłabiony Raphael, Lanfeust, Usagi oraz White szli ścieżkami zwierząt, żeby dostać się do kryjówki tutejszej grupy. Shinrai na prośbę Usagiego poleciała przodem i upraszczała ścieżkę. Na szczęście Raph prędko nabrał lepszej farmy i z pomocą Lanfeusta był w stanie dość szybko iść. Nie szli jednak długo. Zatrzymali się przy ogromnym wręcz drzewie, pod którym leżała humanoidalna gebardzica. Na widok gości zerwała się na równe nogi i wskoczyła na gałęzie. Po chwili wróciła, niosąc apteczkę, swego rodzaju poduszkę oraz zioła. - Połóżcie go tutaj, przy drzewie - rozkazała, kładąc poduszkę na ziemi. - Mocno jest poraniony? - Mocno to go Shadow trzepnął - Lanfeust nie szczędził sobie ciętego języka. - Przynieś lód na złagodzenie bólu. Raphael został posadzony przy drzewie, a White usiadła koło niego. Na początku chłopak miał tylko przykładany lód do miejsca udeżenia, jednak, gdy ból nie ustępował, Usagi zdecydował się użyć olejku leczniczego. - Usagi, to ostatnia buteleczka - przypomniała królikowi gepardzica. - Jest tego jeszcze trochę u mnie. Zresztą, niedługo rozkwit. Po posmarowaniu olejkiem siniak znikł, razem z bólem. - Glen, wypuść flarę - rozkazał gepardzicy Usagi. - To dzisiaj... Na słowo "dzisiaj" wszyscy nagle zrobili się ponurzy, z czego Luka się dodatkowo skuliła. Glen wzięła flarę i wystrzeliła ją w górę. Shinrai na dźwięk wystrzału schowała się pod kapeluszem Lanfeusta. - Co jest dzisiaj? - Raph chciał wiedzieć, o co znowu chodzi. Ciągle były jakieś sekrety do wyjaśnienia, ciągle coś. - Dziś planeta... wybucha - wyjaśniła ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem White. - Jak to? - Raph nie chciał wierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. - A co z wami? Czy wy... - nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ostatniego słowa. - My wracamy do swoich wymiarów - wyjaśnił Lanfeust. - Problem jest taki, że należymy do jednego klanu, który będzie musiał zostać rozwiązany. Raph nie wiedział, co myśleć. Chciał pomóc tej drużynie, jednak nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Chwilę później pojawił się Shadow, niosąc na plecach czerwoną Salamandriankę. - Cześć, jestem Skyla - przedstawiła się Raphowi. - Miło mi, Raphael. Ty chyba pochodzisz z tego wymiaru, co nie? - zauważył żółw. - Zgadza się. I dlatego nie mam jak uciec... - Skyla także wpadła w ponury nastrój, w jakim siedziała cała grupka. Raphael nagle wpadł na pomysł. - Ej, a może byście tak polecieli z nami? Raczej nie będzie trudno namówić reszty. - Leonardo chciał się u mnie uczyć... - przypomniał sobie Usagi. - Można to wykorzystać jako argument. - A Shadow jest taki, jakby go nie było, więc w sumie przyjmą pięć osób. Bez obrazy, Shads - Luka także się ożywiła. Raph zamyślił się. - Umie ktoś z was robić pizzę? - A po co ci pizza? - Skyla nie rozumiała zamiarów żółwia. - Mój młodszy brat uwielbia pizzę. Jeśli ktoś z was umie ją robić, byc może uda się nam go... "przekabacić". - Ja umiem robić! Z dwadzieścia rodzajów - pochwaliła się Glen. - Świetnie! To możemy teraz iść i... Żółw nie zdążył dokończyć. Nagle pod jego stopami zatrzęsła się ziemia. Grunt zaczął pękać. - No nie. Biegniemy, szybko! - zarządził Usagi. Tak naprawdę nie biegli. Poruszanie się drogą powietrzną było znacznie szybsze. Usagi trzymał się Shadowa, który miał buty odrzutowe, Raph przemieszczał się z Luką, Skyla z Glen, a Lanfeust na własnym plecaku odzrutowym. Tu liczyły się sekundy. Koniec rozdziału I Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach